Dorks
by Kingprochan
Summary: A collection of drabbles centered around the dorks of Haikyuu! (Currently taking Drabble Suggestions. Drabble Seven: "Watching")
1. Afternoon Nap

**Title: **_"Dorks"__  
_

**Summary: **_A collection of drabbles centered around the dorks of Haikyuu!_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Haikyuu!, nor do I own any of it's dorks-for-characters! I do however own the ideas to these drabbles, unless said otherwise._

**Beta'd By: **_Sky Veneziano_

**Drabble Title: "**_Afternoon Nap"_

* * *

Hinata yawned, stretching his arms above his head. A small whine escaped his closed lips, and tired tears prickled at the corners of his eyes. A yawn overtook him as he rubbed his eyes, his mouth opening wide like a lion's when he roared.

Quietly, he shuffled into the quiet house. His mother had told him that morning that she would be taking Natsu to the park, so it wasn't surprising. Rubbing one of his honey-brown eyes, he set his bag next to his door, and then proceeded out into the backyard.

The sun was out, shining brightly in the afternoon sky. A few white balls of fluff (_Clouds,_his tired mind barely managed to confirm) drifted in the sky lazily.

Hinata followed their lead to the hammock on the far end of the yard. It was partially hidden underneath the large tree, so there was a spot of shade. The ginger decided to put his head there, to avoid getting a nasty sunburn.

Shifting in the hammock, Hinata sighed in comfort, taking a quick look at the sky peeking between the tree's green leaves and brown branches before slowly drifting off to sleep. A smile slipped onto the short Middle Blocker's face, the relaxing feeling of sleeping outdoors finally soothing him into slumber.

The wind was soft and comforting, providing just a bit of cool air when the temperature began to rise. The sunshine gently lay on his sleeping form like a blanket. A subconscious sigh escaped his lips, and he turned onto his side, just to fall out of the hammock.

"GAH!"

"Hinata," his mom called from the kitchen, loud enough to be heard over his laughing younger sister, "Quiet down, please!"

Hinata rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, grumbling to himself in reply.

* * *

_Later, he punished Natsu for laughing at him by tickling her, but he was grinning and laughing throughout the entire ordeal, too._

* * *

**AN: **_This sort of goes along with my headcanon about Hinata liking to take naps in the sun. Annnyyyyway, yeah. I had to write a drabble series for this. HAD TO, I tell ya'._

_Reviews are appreciated! They give me motivation/confidence to continue to write and to write quicker! Also, if you have any suggestions/requests for the next drabble/chapter, please leave them in a review! _

_So please (and thank you), leave a review! :D_

_Until next time!_


	2. Coffee: Questions and Answers

**Title: **_"Dorks"_

**Summary: **_A collection of drabbles centered around the dorks of Haikyuu!_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Haikyuu!, nor do I own any of its dorks-for-characters! I do however own the ideas to these drabbles, unless said otherwise._

**Beta'd By: **_Sky Veneziano_

**Drabble Title:** "_Coffee: Questions and Answers"_

* * *

Hinata was an energetic ball of sunshine; that was a clear concept. What wasn't clear was how he was so energetic, excited, and happy-go-lucky. Even in the morning his honey-brown eyes shined with enthusiasm and his little body seemed to shimmer with energy.

"_How_?" Daichi muttered one day, looking over at the redhead first-year in disbelief. He was already jumping around and fighting with Kageyama, who still wasn't properly functioning properly. Their fight was a bit one-sided, and it sounded unfair to say that Hinata was winning.

Sugawara had an equal expression of confusion on his sluggish features. His eyes were slightly glazed over, but with each sip of coffee, they cleared by a fraction. "I don't know," he said quietly, hesitantly as though he was still thinking it over.

The two of them, the only other two up at the moment, watched the raven-haired and redheaded first-years interact. Kageyama yawned every ten seconds, his royal blue eyes half-lidded and misty, dripping with sleep-induced tears.

Hinata seemed to circle him in anticipation as the setter poured himself a small cup of coffee (he believed a small amount of caffeine wasn't going to hurt him), the short middle blocker looking like a small chick.

"Kageyama, Kageyama, toss to me today, 'lay? C'mon, Kageyama, hurry it up! Lets go for a run and then practice! Kageyama? Kageyama! Kageya-"

"HOW ARE YOU SO…SO LOUD FIRST THING IN THE MORNING?" Kageyama finally burst, his voice raspy and crackling. His still hazy blue eyes were wide in confusion and anger. "DO YOU DRINK A TON OF COFFEE WHEN NO ONE'S LOOKING? DO YOU HOLD IT IN YOUR CHEEKS LIKE A FUDGING CHIPMUNK AND THEN SCURRY AWAY INTO YOUR NEST-TREE CUBBYHOLE-THING TO STORE IT FOR WINTER?"

Hinata looked up at him in equal confusion, though completely ignore the chipmunk comment. In a nonchalant and 'this-should-be-obvious' tone that only the short middle blockers could pull off, he stated, "I don't drink coffee," and his honey-brown eyes widened at the raven-haired setter's shocked expression.

Sugawara choked on his intoxicatingly sweet coffee, turning to the side to splutter and cough and try to get a decent breath of fresh air into his lungs. Daichi next to him continued to stare at the two first-years with a look of disbelief and shock, happy that he hadn't taken a drink of his coffee yet.

"_How_?" he muttered again, shaking his head and lifting his cup to his lips. He took a quick and quiet sip, wincing as his tongue was scorched with the hot, highly addicting and heavenly bitter coffee.

"I don't know," Suga sighed next to him, resting his head in complete wonder.

"OI, QUIET DOWN DUMBASS HINATA!"

"I WANNA GO ON A RUN ALREADY, BAKAGEYAMA!"

* * *

_**AN: **__Again, this is based on another one of my headcanon. This one revolves around my idea about Hinata not drinking coffee, but also being a morning person ('cause when the sun is up he's up)._

_I also included a headcanon that I read briefly in a fanfic on tumblr, about Kageyama not being a morning person and that he only really wakes up after a morning run. Of course, I think he drinks a little bit of coffee._

_(More headcanon stuff, btw) Am I the only one that thinks that Daichi would like bitter coffee, and that Suga probably drinks super-sugary coffee? (Ya'know, sort of opposite)? Yes? Okay then._

_Anyway, please leave a review! If you want to leave a suggestion for a drabble, please tell me it in a review! Please and thank you, and see you next time!_


	3. Comments of the Contradicting Libero

**Title **_"Dorks"_

**Summary: **_A collection of drabbles centered around the dorks of Haikyuu!_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Haikyuu!, nor do I own any of it's dorks-for-characters! I do however own the ideas to these drabbles, unless said otherwise._

**Beta'd By: **_Sky Veneziano_

**Drabble Title: **_"Comments of the Contradicting Libero"_

* * *

Nishinoya was contradicting. He had a big personality (and an even bigger mouth) that was trapped in a relatively small body. He was inspiring and spirit boosting, yet extremely honest and blunt with his opinions, inevitably decreasing confidence without even meaning to.

The short libero was aware of his contradicting personality and traits. It was obvious, even back in his elementary years with Ryu. It was obvious back in middle school, where even his good friends would comment about his strange habits and actions. And it was obvious now, in high school, on the Karasuno volleyball team.

Nishinoya had never been conscious of how _awkward _and _weird _it was to listen to everyone's comments about him, even if he didn't particularly care. To have his teammates, his friends, and his family talk about him when they thought he was listening. How _strange _was that?

But even though he listened for the sure-to-come comments, he couldn't bring himself to really give a care. He couldn't resent the comments, or whom they came from. It was _normal _occurrence to him, he had gotten used to them. But also, they were just _comments_.

"Who cares what people say about you?" he murmured absent-mindedly one day. His brown eyes were staring at the high ceiling of the gymnasium, his gaze full of thought. Hinata, picking up stray volleyballs with his upperclassman, looked over at the Libero with wide honey-brown eyes. It was different to see the rambunctious and one-tracked minded Guardian Deity to be in deep thought.

"I mean, its _their _opinion, it shouldn't affect _you_," Nishinoya continued, looking at the green, red, and white volleyball in his hands. He twirled the ball in his hands, a bright grin settling on his face as the familiar feeling of the sports item rubbed against his fingertips. His bright gaze and smile turned towards the short middle blocker, who had to squint at the blinding shine that was Nishinoya Yuu.

"Ahh," Hinata shivered, a blush spreading across his face and his own eyes shining brightly at his upperclassman's amazingness. "Nishinoya-senpai, you're so cool!"

"Wahaha," the Libero's grin spread wider and a blush settled onto his own face. He laughed heartily again, scratching the side of his face sheepishly. "Yeah, I know," he stated, patting Hinata on the head fondly.

* * *

_From across the court, Tanaka burst out laughing at the sight of Nishinoya standing on his tiptoes to reach the top of Hinata's head._

* * *

**AN: **_Ahhh, this one shifted gears right in the middle. XD It went differently from what I had originally intended, but I like it._

_This is sort of for/dedicated to my amazing beta, Sky Veneziano. I'm stilling going to write you a NishiHina one-shot, but I'm still trying to come up with an idea. XD So have this in the mean time._

_Also, I hinted at one of my headcanons (Yep, so many of them…). This one is about Tanaka and Nishinoya meeting in elementary school. :3 (Also, if you want to see my headcanons, they're on my profile)._

_Anyhow, please leave a review. I'M STILL TAKING REQUESTS (I've got none yet) THAT I GET IN REVIEWS. JUST SAYING, PLEASE REVIEW._


	4. Apartment

**Title: **_"Dorks"_

**Summary: **_A collection of drabbles centered around the dorks of Haikyuu!_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Haikyuu!, nor do I own any of it's dorks-for-characters! I do however own the ideas to these drabbles, unless said otherwise._

**Beta'd By: **_Sky Veneziano_

**Drabble Title: **_"Aparment"_

* * *

Kageyama's royal blue eyes shined with an intensity and precision that they only ever held while playing volleyball. His head was upturned as he stared at the large building, his heart racing and his hands sweating. Thoughts ran wildly through his mind, trying to calculate the best apartment location like he would set a volleyball to the spiker.

It was only when a hand (smaller and surprisingly warmer than his, but not sweaty in the least bit) grabbed his right one did he come out of his daze. He blinked his eyes three times, and then looked down at to see wild orange hair and a bright smile.

"You're makin' that scary face again, Tobio-kun," Hinata teased, laughing behind his free hand. Unlike back in their first year of high school, the setter didn't rise to the provocation of the short middle blocker. He simply sighed, turning his head to the side to hide the small smile growing on his face.

"Shut up, dumbass," he replied, squeezing his boyfriend's hand a bit tighter. It always amazed him how just a light touch, or a brief glance at Hinata never failed to clam him.

"It's a big step," Hinata mumbled out, his honey-brown eyes looking up at the tall building. An excited grin was rested on his face, and as he looked back at the setter he seemed to glow. "But we can handle it."

Kageyama didn't reply immediately. Instead he studied the middle blocker's face, taking in the blinding light that was Hinata Shouyou. This time, he didn't bother to hide the smile on his face.

"Wah! What're you planning? I won't let you get away with it!"

"DUMBASS. YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT THAT WAS MY SMILE BY NOW."

Hinata's wide, cheerful, beautiful grin interrupted the setter's angry rant. Immediately his tongue was tied and nothing but "Uh, um, bah, uh," escaped his mouth as he gaped at his boyfriend.

"I know that, Bakageyama! I'm not an iiiiidiot."

A huff escaped Kageyama as he gained control of his speech once again. "You're right, you're not an idiot."

"Exactl-"

"You're a dumbass, _dumbass Hinata_."

"OI!"

* * *

_**AN: **__Enjoy this piece of KageHina crap. (I actually really like the concept, just not how I executed it)._

_Anyhow, I believe that even after the start dating, even after high school, that they still fight with each other and are incredibly dorky and still call each other names and tease each other._

_I just wanted to write some KageHina, that's all. V . V_

_Anyhow, please review. STILL TAKING REQUESTS FOR DRABBLES THAT I GET IN THE REVIEWS._


	5. Candles

**Title: **_"Dorks"_

**Summary: **_A collection of drabbles centered around the dorks of Haikyuu!_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Haikyuu!, nor do I own any of it's dorks-for-characters! I do however own the ideas to these drabbles, unless said otherwise._

**Beta'd By: **_Sky Veneziano_

**Drabble Title: **_"__Candles "_

* * *

Kenma liked candles. It was strange, even to him, but he did. He liked to light them, watching the tiny flame burn just a bit brighter as time went by. It would flicker at times, bending when the blond leaned just a bit too close to it. He liked to burn scented candles the most, enjoying the different smells that came off of it.

They were relaxing to him. Just watching the tiny flame would take away the nerves he had felt during the day. No one on his team really seemed to get it, but they didn't judge him. In fact, they seemed to embrace that side. They would bring him candles as gifts, saying that when they saw it, they immediately thought of him.

The attention was awkward, but Kenma didn't mind the candles. Most of them were scented, always a type of floral smell, or a spice, or early morning rain or something in nature. Kuroo would bring him shaped candles, usually ones that were carved into cats or birds.

Kenma never mentioned it, and would never admit it if he were asked about it, but he never did burn the ones that Kuroo gave him. Maybe because they looked cool, or maybe because some were designed to look like a character from his favorite video game. Or maybe, it was because they were from Kuroo.

* * *

**AN: **_I didn't mean for it to turn into a KuroKen drabble… XD But that's the direction that it took, I guess._

_Okay, so I'm thinking of writing a fic based off of the song "Traveling by Ambulance" by Monarchy. I watched an AMV for K (Project) with it as the song and I am now obsessed with it. I can say that it is my new favorite song (at the moment)._

_Woo, anyways, still taking requests in reviews. Please review, favorite, and/or follow! Updates may be less frequent because I have no ideas._


	6. Falling

**Title: **_"Dorks"_

**Summary: **_A collection of drabbles centered around the dorks of Haikyuu!_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Haikyuu!, nor do I own any of its dorks-for-characters!_

**Beta'd By: **_Sky Veneziano (Please check out her work!)_

**Drabble Title: **_"Falling"_

* * *

**AN: **_I am not falling for this ship, nope. I'm just writing another fic for them because the ship needs more love, and because I've been getting a few readers asking me to write more NishiHina. Yeah… that's the reason…_

* * *

Nishinoya had tried his hardest not to fall. But gravity had different plans, and had continuously pulled and pulled his heart deeper and deeper in love with Hinata Shouyou. The moment his brown eyes had laid eyes on the bright orange hair of the first year, he had already fallen twenty feet under.

And when the ginger sun called him "Senpai", he fell another thirty. And from that he day he just kept sinking, further and further, until he could no longer see the surface.

It didn't help that he offered to by him ice cream after practice. Oh, how it did _not _help. Shouyou was oblivious to it, but the way he talked aimlessly and apologized when he would get to casual was just too cute. Nishinoya would catch himself staring, just watching the Middle Blocker as he talked on and on about school.

It was nothing special, but Nishinoya's heart swelled during that hour they spent together. And every hour they would spend, the Libero would keep falling down. There was no bottom to how much he loved the first year, how much he yearned for the ginger to love him back, it seemed.

Nishinoya had tried his hardest not to fall. But he did anyway.

Nishinoya didn't know that Hinata had been falling just as far

* * *

**AN: **_…This sucks and is short and I'm sorry._

_Please leave a review, though? They mean a lot! :3 I am still taking drabble requests, by the way! (I only have two that I have to do still… hahaha. XD)._

_Till next drabble! (I'm trying to put myself on a schedule, so I hope to update every other day, which would mean the next update is gonna be on Friday… hopefully. Wish me luck on getting the next one done!)_


	7. Watching

**Title: **_"Dorks"_

**Summary: **_A collection of drabbles centered around the dorks of Haikyuu!_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Haikyuu!, nor do I own any of its dorks-for-characters!_

**Beta'd By: **_No One_

**Drabble Title: **_"Watching"_

* * *

Sugawara couldn't help but stare. His brown eyes were caught by bright orange hair, by the sweat shining on the redhead's forehead, by the grin that appeared onto his face every time his spike was successful. Suga fell for him in that moment, and in that moment had his heart shattered.

Royal blue eyes were also looking at the bright first year, and in them the reserve setter saw what he felt. Love, admiration, longing. His heart squeezed at the sight of their smiles, at the _look_ they directed at each other.

Suga bit his bottom lip, gulping, watching as the oddball first-year duo got point after point after point after point. And his heart swelled. He smiled, happy, though also a bit sad, and cheered with his fellow teammates.

His brown eyes lingered, though. Watching him smile, laugh, _fly_. And watching his heart being carried to another. Constantly have his own heart stolen, and always having it returned back to him, not broken but a little bruised.

* * *

**AN: **Idk what I think about this, to be honest. I mean, I like it, but I don't. idk.

Anyway, I am back! Woo! I don't know how often I'll be updating, though. Hopefully I'll get on a schedule, but knowing myself, I'll probably just write drabbles when I'm procrastinating. Haha.

Please leave a few drabble suggestions! I may not do all of them, but they do help me to motivate myself. Only through reviews, please. I have so many PMs that its not even funny.


End file.
